


The Warmth Beneath His Skin

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Lingering touches





	The Warmth Beneath His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> For the square T2 - The Avengers on my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card and my free space on my regular bingo card

Tony’s palm tingled as he took it from the steering wheel. It looked just the same as it always had, yet—he ran it through his hair, probably disheveling it worse than the wind.

He could still feel the warmth of Cap’s hand on his shoulder as he pushed down on the gas pedal, lingering well after the man had disappeared from his rear-view mirror. Bruce had melted exhaustedly into the seat beside him, seemingly unaware of how momentous what just happened was.  

Something fragile bloomed behind the ARC reactor’s casing. They say you should never meet your heroes, but Tony had always been a bit of a rule-breaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/172977544778/the-warmth-beneath-his-skin)


End file.
